


Mou modoranai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Crush, Emotional Hurt, M/M, School Uniforms, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Chinen se había convencido hace semanas ya.Lo que sentía por Takaki era algo más.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Mou modoranai

**Mou modoranai**

**(No podemos volver atrás)**

Chinen estaba de muy mal humor.

Estaba marzo; el clima estaba un poco más soportable después del frio del inverno, que ese año se había dejado sentir más que normal.

Le habría gustado salir, le habría gustado hacer algo, aprovechando de esa tarde cuando no debía ni estudiar ni trabajar.

Le habría gustado relajarse, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

Una idea que despacio se había vuelto en manía, que lo atormentaba hace demasiado tiempo ya.

Takaki Yuya.

Últimamente no había tenido muchas ocasiones de verlo.

Estaban juntos al trabajo, como podían, habían filmado programas, tenido entrevistas y exhibiciones, pero nunca habían tenido realmente tiempo de hablar.

Filmaban, tenían apenas tiempo de decirse algunas palabras de circunstancia, y luego se iban, nunca extendiendo el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Y a Chinen le echaba de menos.

Se había acostumbrado a esa rutina; no estaba raro que durante la semana Yuya y él salieran juntos.

Iban de compras, daban paseos sin rumbo, sin hacer nada particularmente divertido, pero para Yuri esas tardes eran lo mejor que pudiera pasarle.

Le gustaba estar con Yuya, lo encontraba agradable.

Se divertía provocándolo, burlándose de él, a menudo de manera pesada, pero sabía qué el mayor nunca lo tomaba en serio.

Se sentía... bien, cuando estaba con él. 

Estaba siempre allí cuando a Yuri le hacía falta, o también cuando verlo sólo era un capricho.

Siempre se conformaba con todo lo que pedía, también lo más absurdo.

También cuando los demás le habían hecho notar que ya no era un niño, que tenía casi quince años y que era el momento que creciera.

Takaki ni parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Más allá que todo, aunque Chinen nunca lo habría admitido abiertamente, lo ayudaba a no sentir esa especie de soledad que tenía de vez en cuando.

Se esforzaba de parecer fuerte, de no necesitar a nadie para seguir adelante, de buscar compañía ajena sólo para divertirse, no para necesidad, pero la verdad era que _odiaba_ estar solo, aunque se hubiera acostumbrado.

Sus padres nunca estaban en casa, y él se había concentrado en sus compromisos con la Jimusho, con el único resultado que en cuanto tenía un momento de libertad, no sabía con quien pasarlo.

Se había hizo unos amigos en el tiempo, superando su natural desconfianza y dejando que otros se acercaran a él, y le había tomado mucho tiempo.

Pero nadie para él se podía paragonar a Yuya.

Al final había tenido que acordarse con sí mismo, y admitir que lo que lo ataba al mayor no podía ser sólo amistad.

Le importaba demasiado de él, le echaba de menos, y se encontraba con la mente que vagaba hacia él, a menudo ni a propósito.

Chinen se había convencido hace semanas ya.

Lo que sentía por Takaki era algo más.

Y la realización de estar enamorado de él no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Se puso las manos en las sienes, masajeándolas en un movimiento circular, en la esperanza que le pasara la migraña.

Estaba harto de pensarlo. Estaba harto de buscar soluciones a su problema.

Sabía qué, si sólo lo hubiera visto, si sólo hubiera tenido éxito de hablarle, todo habría sido mejor. _Él_ se habría sentido mejor.

Suspiró, aventándose el móvil en las manos.

Sabía qué el mayor estaba ocupado estudiando, que dentro de un mese iba a graduarse.

Y de verdad, no quería molestarlo en ese momento, sabiendo cuánto fuera difícil por él concentrarse, y cuánto no tuviera ganas de estudiar.

Se sintió egoísta, porque sabía qué iba a tomar cualquier excusa para evitar una tarde estudiando.

Ignorando esa sensación, envió el email.

Luego, se quedó en espera.

Estaba harto de estar solo.

~

Como previsto, Yuya había tomado ventaja de la ocasión.

Había respondido pronto al email, diciéndole que no tenía problemas si quería verlo, y luego pidiéndole de venir a su casa.

Chinen había ignorado la culpa, porque no era momento de sentirla.

Había sonreído, satisfecho, diciéndole al mayor que sólo le habría tomado el tiempo de cambiarse y del camino.

_Vale. ¡Te espero!_

Esa simple respuesta lo hizo sonreír.

Se lo imaginaba: con la sonrisa en los labios y un aire insatisfecho, mientras cerraba los libros e iba a la cocina para prepararse el café.

Estaba simple por él imaginarlo en situaciones tan cotidianas. Y se eso debería haberle parecido un poco espeluznante, lo encantaba también un poco.

Se lo imaginaba porque había algo que los unía, y Chinen estaba seguro de eso.

Sólo debía darle un nombre a ese vínculo.

Cuando fue enfrente de la puerta de su casa, tocó firmemente el timbre.

Tuvo casi la impresión que Yuya lo estuviera esperando cerca de la entrada, porque pasaron menos de veinte segundos antes que abriera, una sonrisa abierta en la cara.

“¡Chii-chan!” exclamó en cuanto lo vio. “Ah, estoy feliz de verte.” le dijo, casi distraídamente, moviéndose de un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Chinen devolvió la sonrisa, feliz por el entusiasmo mostrado.

Se quitó los zapatos y luego siguió Yuya al salón.

El mayor cayó en el sofá, haciéndole seña al menor de sentarse en el sillón frente a él.

“¿Qué hiciste últimamente, Chii?” le preguntó, mientras Yuri ignoraba lo que le había indicado e iba a sentarse a su lado, metiéndose a molestarlo con los dedos en una pierna.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de eso; era algo normal, que se encuadraba en su rutina.

Takaki sabía qué Chinen estaba muy tendente al contacto físico, y lo dejaba ser sin darle mucha atención.

“No hice nada en particular. Fui al colegio, estudié... todo muy aburrido.” contestó, al hacer una mueca.

“Deberías salir. Divertirte. Tratar de estar con tus amigos cuando tienes tiempo de hacerlo.” respondió el mayor, en aire absorto.

Yuri hizo otra mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No tengo muchas ganas de salir con mis compañeros. No me gustan mucho, lo sabes.” se mordió un labio, titubeando. “Extrañé verte, últimamente ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hablar al trabajo.” le dijo luego, tratando de mantener un tono neutral.

Yuya lo miró, bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

“Lo siento, Chii, de verdad. Pero... tuve mucho por la cabeza. No quería descuidarte.” le explicó, y el menor se apresuró a reasegurarlo.

“No te preocupes, entiendo que estabas ocupado, que ni te pasó por la cabeza de pensar en mí. No es un problema.” dijo, haciéndole una sonrisa de cuestionable sinceridad. “¿Cómo va con el estudio?” preguntó luego, levantando las cejas en un aire curioso cuando lo vio morderse un labio y sonrojar.

“Bien, quería hablarte de eso...” empezó, inseguro, sin mirarle la cara. Hizo una pausa antes de volver a levantar los ojos. “Dejo la escuela.” le dijo luego, en voz apenas oíble.

Chinen se quedó unos segundos mirándolo antes de reaccionar.

“¿Qué quieres decir que dejas la escuela? Sólo queda menos de un mes para la graduación y...” empezó a decir, pero el mayor lo interrumpió pronto.

“Una graduación que nunca voy a tener, no en la condición como estoy ahora. Y no tengo ninguna intención de repetir el año.” contestó, en tono más firme. Suspiró, pasándose las manos en la cara, como para alejar los pensamientos. “Te ruego, Chinen. Lo decidí hace más que una semana, lo dije a mis padres y oí ya todas las objeciones y las lecciones posibles. No necesito a ti también, gracias.” le dijo, mostrando toda la irritación que tenía.

Chinen sonrojó, incómodo para haber sido reprochado.

Nunca ocurría.

Pensaba de haber superado todos los límites del mayor, y mucho, sin que él pestañeara.

La manera improvisa como le había hablado lo hizo sentir... raro. Como si hubiera estado atacado.

Yuya debía haberse dado cuenta, porque suspiró, acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

“Lo siento, Chii, no quería hablarte de esa manera. Sólo es que estoy harto de oírme decir que no debería dejar cuando queda tan poco, que soy yo que me desánimo y que debería al menos intentar hasta el final.” se alejó del menor, encogiéndose de hombros. “Conozco mi situación, y no es algo que decidí con simplicidad.” concluyó, mordiéndose un labio.

Chinen asintió, como para decir que entendía.

La sensación de incómodo había desvanecido, sofocada por la más apremiante del abrazo del mayor.

Se calló, sin saber qué decir en esa situación.

Trataba de repetirse que él no podía comentar las elecciones de Yuya, pero, aunque tratando no podía convencerse de importar tan poco por él.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando su mirada cayó en la habitación; la puerta abierta mostraba el armario, con la uniforme escolar colgada en una percha enfrente a la puerta.

Se quedó absorto mirándola unos segundos, antes de liberarse del agarre del mayor en su brazo y dirigirse al cuarto.

Se puso frente al armario, contemplando la uniforme por algunos momentos.

Takaki lo alcanzó, con más calma.

“¿Qué pasa, Chii?” le preguntó, y el menor oyó confusión en su voz, de que no se preocupó.

Se giró hacia él, mordiéndose un labio.

Yuya ya no iba a volver al colegio.

No iba a presenciar a la ceremonia de graduación.

No iba a estar allí el último día, donde Chinen se lo había imaginado muchas veces.

Lo veía acercarse a una chica o a un chico, y darle el segundo botón de la uniforme.

Se lo había imaginado. Repetidamente, como una obsesión, porque _quería_ ese botón, quería que fuera suyo, quería que Yuya se lo diera.

Pero ahora la situación había cambiado.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, miraba la prenda colgada, seguro que nunca iba a ser puesta otra vez.

No había nadie más, y Yuri sabía qué era su ocasión.

“¿Puedes darme el segundo botón de tu uniforme?” preguntó, murmurando.

Nunca había sido alguien de avergonzarse.

Era alguien de pedir de manera directa lo que quería, o como mucho de dar indicios bastante claros para que los demás le complacieran.

Esto estaba diferente.

Había implicaciones en esa petición. Implicaciones que él quería subrayar. Implicaciones que quería que Yuya comprendiera.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la mirada en la cara del mayor, se dio cuenta que no iba a estar tan sencillo.

Takaki frunció el entrecejo, mirando Chinen y la uniforme, más y más confuso.

“Me temo que no entiendo, Yuri.” le dijo al final, mientras las arrugas en su frente se hacían más profundas.

El menor suspiró, tratando de entender si realmente no hubiera entendido lo que significaba su petición o si fingiera.

Lo miró: su expresión estaba sinceramente pensativa, como si estuviera tratando de llevar a cabo de un problema.

Suspiró otra vez.

Debía que tomar una decisión pronto.

Seguir o pararse.

Miró el segundo botón en la uniforme de Yuya, resignado.

“Me gustaría tenerlo.” insistió, fingiendo que sólo hubiera un capricho detrás de su petición.

Takaki siguió mirándolo, y Yuri se sintió expuesto frente a esa mirada.

Fingió una expresión inocente y le sonrió, como si todo fuera perfectamente normal.

Al final, Yuya se acercó a la uniforme, quitando el botón y girándolo distraídamente en los dedos.

“¿Estás seguro que no haya nada que quieras decirme, Chii?” le preguntó, en un tono altivo que no le gustó para nada.

Era el tono que se utiliza con los niños.

Era el tono que todo el mundo utilizaba con él, exigiendo después de decirle que estaba muy grande ya.

Era algo que odiaba, y hasta ese momento Yuya nunca lo había hecho con él.

Con una mirada que no mascaraba su decepción, sacudió la cabeza.

“Nada, Yuuyan. ¿Por qué?” preguntó, indiferente.

El mayor se quedó quieto unos momentos, antes de encogerse de hombros y darle el botón.

“Puedes tenerlo, si quieres, no es un problema. No voy a la graduación, y no tendría nadie a quien dárselo.”

Chinen lo miró con asco.

Fue a punto de rechazar de tomarlo, pero eso habría significado darle otras explicaciones.

Y, de hecho, no merecía la pena.

Tomó bruscamente el botón de la mano del mayor, poniéndolo automáticamente en su bolsillo.

Luego levantó los ojos, inexpresivo.

“Tengo que ir. Tengo algo de estudiar.” le dijo rotundamente, dirigiéndose de vuelta al salón para recuperar la chaqueta.

Oyó la voz de Yuya y sus pasos que lo seguían, pero estaba como si los percibiera sin oírlos realmente.

“Pero... ¡te quedaste muy poco! ¿No habías dicho que te aburrías en casa solo?” protestó, quedándose en la entrada mientras el menor se ponía rápidamente los zapatos.

“Tengo que ir.” repitió Yuri, seguro del hecho que no hacían falta explicaciones en esa coyuntura.

Salió, cerrando pronto la puerta, dejando a Takaki con su confusión y sin darle tiempo de contestar.

Salió del edificio en paso rápido, mientras trataba de ignorar la rabia y las lágrimas.

Empezó a caminar en dirección de su casa; aunque fuera lejos, no tenía ganas de tomar el metro.

Tenía ganas de ir a pie, de pensar, de tratar de pensar claramente.

Pero, ¿en qué?

Para Yuya, él no significaba nada.

Sólo era un niño, y no pensaba que pudiera ser algo más.

Se sintió tonto para haber creído de poder ser por él... algo diferente.

Para haber pensado que su amistad fuera una etapa, que pudiera evolucionarse.

Para haberse concedido de enamorarse, sin entender que ese amor era un callejón sin salida.

Sin conocer los límites, porque, aunque Yuya hubiera siempre sido bueno a ceder a sus caprichos y sus peticiones, no podía exigir que llegara a ceder también sobre algo que iba más allá de sus posibilidades.

Bajó al camino que flanqueaba la bahía de Tokyo, y allí aflojó el paso.

Se apoyó contra la barandilla, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.

El botón en su bolsillo pesaba como una piedra.

Lo tomó. Lo sopesó, lo miró, pensando en lo que debería haber significado, en lo que de hecho significaba.

Porque no era el botón que importaba, sino los sentimientos de él que lo daba.

Y Chinen sabía qué Yuya, al dárselo, sólo se había conformado con su petición, sin pensarlo mucho, casi como algo automático.

Sintiendo otra vez las lágrimas, echó lejos el botón, con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera vio donde fue engullido por el mar.

Pero no importaba.

Se había preguntado que fuera que lo unía a Yuya, y que potencialidades tuviera ese vínculo.

Y había su respuesta, por un alto precio.

No le quedaba nada a que sentirse unido.

Miró la última vez el mar frente a sí, luego se giró y se fue.

Lo que lo unía a Yuya, yacía al hondo de la bahía, junto a ese maldito botón.


End file.
